O Herói de Konoha
by Asuka-Hime Chan
Summary: O nascimento de um herói em konoha em meio ao calor da batalha


**Naruto nao me pertence se pretencesse muita coisa estaria diferente u,ú ...mass Namikaze Minato é de minah propriedade Ò.Ó **

**Sinopse:**_ O nascimento de um herói em konoha em meio ao calor da batalha _

**_Tah sinopse baka mass espero que gostem ^^_**

O herói de Konoha

Hoje meu dia foi uma grande correria. Eu me levantei mais cedo do que de costume, queria terminar logo o que tivesse que fazer, afinal meu filho poderia nascer a qualquer momento e eu não queria perder aquilo por nada, seria o momento mais feliz e memorável da minha vida. Kushina já estava de 9 meses e continuava linda , mesmo com aquela barriga toda, por falar nela, ela estava ao eu lado de manhã dormindo como um anjo, sua expressão era de felicidade, que cena mais linda vê-la ali daquele jeito.

Bom, eu fui trabalhar né, afinal era Hokage, havia muito que fazer. Quase não consegui trabalhar com Jiraiya sensei vindo me atrapalhar por causa das confusões em que se metia e para falar de suas histórias pervertidas. E foi no começo da tarde que aconteceu, Kakashi e Rin chegaram correndo ao meu escritório aflitos dizendo que Kushina fora levada as pressas ao hospital e estava em trabalho de parto.

Eu larguei tudo que estava fazendo, até deixei Jiraiya sensei falando sozinho e corri para o hospital de Konoha. Ao chegar lá levei uma bela bronca de Kushina por ser tão desesperado.

O parto não foi nada fácil, mas Kushina se esforçou bastante e deu a luz ao nosso filho, e a 1º coisa que ela disse foi que ele se parecia comigo, eu fiquei todo bobo e sorri para ela o pegando em meus braços, realmente a semelhança era incrível até parecia um Minato Jr.

Já estava no fim da tarde e eu não havia feito mais nada durante o dia. Parecia não haver nada para estragar o momento, mas havia algo que foi inesperado e inevitável: no Yoko, o mais poderoso Bijuu.

Os ninjas da vila logo entraram em combate para que as pessoas da vila ficassem a salvo. Eu fui obrigado a defender a vila, não por dever mas por que amo a vila, minha casa e de tantas outras pessoas, tentei tirar Kushina e nosso filho do hospital para deixá-los em algum lugar seguro, mas não pude, deixá-los lá naquela hora me deixou com um grande aperto no coração, mas Kyuubi estava longe do hospital o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviado.

Kyuubi era forte demais, não consegui conter que ela avançasse para dentro da vila. Muitos ninjas estavam dando sua vida no campo de batalha, e as pessoas da vila estavam sendo levados a lugares seguros.

O hospital estava longe mas em questão de minutos estava perto demais e parcialmente destruído. Eu não devia me deixar levar por meus sentimentos, eu era o Hokage, o líder da vila, se saísse dali naquele momento iria deixar muitos na mão, mas me deixei levar e corri para o hospital, Kushina estava viva e com nosso filho, mas estava muito machucada, os tirei dali e os levei a um local mais longe, deixaria um médico cuidando dela mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela me segurou pelo braço e sorrio para mim, ela não me deixou sair dali, ela me perguntou se eu lembrava de quando nos conhecemos e das confusões que causamos, e depois de como acabamos nos casando e tendo um filho. Eu não queria que ela dissesse aquelas coisas todas, mas não a fiz parar, e então ela falou para que eu tomasse conta de nosso filho, que prometesse que ele seria como eu, que o ensinasse e que o mantivesse vivo, e sorrio mais uma vez, soltando meu braço, enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em cair pelo meu rosto, ela me acariciou o rosto deixando sua mão cair logo em seguida, eu segurei sua mão e fiquei ali um tempo.

Acabei tomando uma decisão, tomei meu filho em meus braços e fui até Kyuubi. Não foi nada fácil fazer isso mas era preciso ou mais pessoas importantes para outras pessoas também morreriam.

Selei a parte yin de Kyuubi em meu filho e a parte yang em mim, morreria com ela. É Kushina eu me lembro de quando nos conhecemos durante aquela missão que tivemos que fazer parceria, que só não foi um desastre por que Jiraiya sensei e sua sensei apareceram, foi realmente engraçado, lembro das nossas confusões, e principalmente de como começamos a namorar, havíamos brigado demais e por causa de termos ficado presos em um desmoronamento e sem saída, acabamos confessando um ao outro o que sentíamos de verdade.

Mas apesar de tudo isso ser maravilhoso só me lembro do dia de hoje, do momento mais feliz de minha vida, o nascimento do meu filho. Eu peço desculpas Kushina, mas não poderei cumprir a promessa que te fiz aqui, vivo. Ele vai viver e aprender, mas não será como eu, por que ele se parece com você, é forte, determinado e é especial, de um jeito que só e ele podem ser.

Agradeço por não ter me deixado ir embora naquele momento, pois pude vê-la antes de partir. Pensei que depois de ver meu filho nascer poderia brincar com ele, vê-lo crescer, dar bronca, mimar, fazer o que um pai faz, viver minha vida do lado da minha família e depois ter um resto de vida tranqüila, mas também sabia que morreria cedo.

Parando para pensar melhor não me arrependo de nada, e vou ser forte como você Kushina, vou partir sorrindo, você me espera até eu chegar onde você está? Não se preocupe logo estarei aí.

Vamos partir juntos então. Deixo o resto com você meu filho, eu acredito em você, meu futuro Hokage. Hoje não é um dia triste é um dia feliz, o nascimento de um herói, Uzumaki Naruto.

O0O

**Arigatouu minna por ler =^-^= espero que tenham gostado volto com mais fics em breve xDD**

**eu:Etto essa fico pequena de novo T-T**

**Minato: Kalma vc consegue fazer uma grande so se esforçar**

**eu: tah bem ** **vo me esforçar mais Ò.Ó7 ....perai ta dizendo que eu nao me esforço o bastante Ò.Ó?**

**minato: etto nao...eu so disse que vc consegue vc eh otima ^^"  
**

**eu :¬¬ bom msm **

**minato: ate minna ^^" *saindo de fininho***

**eu: VOLTA AKI Ò.Ó ...ate mais minna ^^" *korre atras dele***


End file.
